The “Internet of Things,” also referred to as the IoT, is an inter-connected network of smart devices, vehicles, homes, factories, etc., that may include processors, software, sensors, and electronically controlled mechanisms. Devices on the IoT can collect and share data, and may, in some cases, be remotely controlled. Wireless sensor networks are becoming increasingly common to support IoT applications. The sensors in these networks can provide real-time monitoring or measurement of environmental variables, for example temperature, pressure, humidity, and/or motion over extended durations of weeks, months, or years. Unfortunately, portable sensors used in these networks typically employ disposable batteries that can drain quickly when operated continuously for prolonged periods. This is particularly true when frequent transmissions of data are required between the sensor and a data collecting node or network gateway.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.